


Travelers

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossing Parallels, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: The TARDIS crew encounter SG-1 on a Earth-like planet in 2018.





	Travelers

The TARDIS began to shake violently, the Doctor held onto the control panel trying to stop the chaos while Steven and Vicki held onto the wall. Eventually the quaking ceased and the Doctor immediately wanted to know what had occurred.

The TARDIS dematerlized in the middle of a small field located within a boreal forest. The temperature outside was chilly but the time travelers decided that they would be able to bear it. The Doctor, Steven, and Vicki ventured out of the TARDIS, believing to be on the planet Earth. While outside in the environment, the group of time travelers spotted an object that captured their immediate imaginations.

The Doctor was fascinated by a large ring-like device that appeared to have been made out of stone. The inner ring of the device was spinning somewhat, and when a certain symbol reached a certain chevron, that chevron would light up. Steven was mystified, Vicki became a little paranoid. After the seventh time a certain symbol lit up a chevron, the stone-like ringed device let out a violent burst of energy, or what appeared to look like a fist of water, while making a _kawoosh_ sound. All three of the frightened time travelers fell in their spot.

The fist of water retracted, and what appeared to be a puddle was formed inside the ring. The time travelers were too petrified to move. Just then, a young woman came out of the “puddle” along with another young man who Vicki considered to look like an “ancient geek”, and finally an older man who appeared to be physically strong. All three of them appeared to wear military uniforms. The puddle disappeared following the arrival of this trio, who immediately made eye contact with the stunned time travelers.

“Hello,” said the young man while he took off his glasses to clean.

“Hi,” Vicki responded.

“Are you from here,” asked the elder man.

“No,” answered the Doctor, “we are just travelers.”

 “But this forest does remind me of the North American forests,” Steven commented. The young woman and the young man exchange looks of confusion.

“Can you tell us what year it is,” Vicki asked. This question alone became a little more spooky to the other trio.

“Well,” began the young man, “the year is 2018.”

“Is something wrong young man,” asked the Doctor out of concern, noticing the looks the young man and woman were giving each other. The elder man only raised his eye brow. The young man looked to his companions, feeling unsure of what to say in response.

“We are just shocked to hear that you know of North America,” said the young man while stammering, “a continent located on our home planet of Earth.”

“Well surely this is Earth,” said Vicki.

“This is not the planet Earth,” the elder man responded.

“Then what planet is this,” Steven asked with growing confusion.

“We don’t know,” the young woman responded, “our people discovered this planet only recently.”

“Are you travelers,” the Doctor asked. The young man nodded while he helped the Doctor up from the ground, Vicki and Steven picked themselves up. The Doctor then asked who they are.

“I’m Doctor Daniel Jackson,” the young man answered, “and these are my friends.” He introduced the young woman as United States Air Force Captain Cassandra Frasier and the elder man as the Jaffa Warrior Teal’c of Chu’lak. Captain Frasier shock hands with the TARDIS travelers while Teal’c smiled and said it was a pleasure. Daniel continued to explain that he, Captain Frasier and Teal’c form a team named SG-1, the flagship team of a United States military program known as Stargate Command. Stargate Command uses the ring-like device which is known as a Stargate to travel to different worlds and discover different civilizations and technologies. The Doctor found the idea of Stargate Command to be fascinating, but Steven and Vicki were left confused. While the Doctor chatted with Daniel, the two of them moved to the side.

“I don’t remember ancient Earth nations having a wormhole generator,” Vicki told Steven.

“They did say that it was classified,” Steven responded.

“But the year we landed in is 2018,” said Vicki, “I come from the 25th century, surely the Stargate Program would be well known. And if there was a Stargate Program, how come Earth fell to the Daleks?” Steven started to understand what Vicki was speaking about.

“This may sound ridiculous,” he said, “but do you think that the TARDIS may have brought us to an alternate reality?”

“I suppose that it is possible,” Vicki responded, “the TARDIS is bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside afterall.” The two youngster turn towards their elderly companion, who was struggling to answer Daniel’s question about their method of travel.

“Young man, you would think that I am a fool if I told you,” said the Doctor, “you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Anything is possible,” said Daniel, “more than seven years ago I got trapped in a machine that slowed down my biological aging process and I have been at the biological age of 44 since 2010.”

While the Doctor and Daniel continued to chatter, Captain Frasier approached Vicki.

“Is something wrong,” asked Captain Frasier.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Vicki responded.

“Like Daniel said,” Captain Frasier responded, “Anything’s possible.”

“Indeed Captain Frasier,” said Teal’c while nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2018, SG-1 now consists of Teal'c, Cassandra Frasier, and Dr. Daniel Jackson


End file.
